Stalker
by Liv909
Summary: AU JERSEY SHORE ONESHOT, Vanessa  Pauly's Season 5 Stalker  is Pauly D and Rocio's daughter from the future. When Danny arrives in her bedroom and asks for her help, what is Vanessa getting herself into


**I got this oneshot idea from watching Pauly's stalker Vanessa Ellis on the recent Season 5 episodes of Jersey Shore. It's really nice! AU, Rocio-Pauly from Miami. I don't own anything. Seriously. This time I don't. And I'm quite aware the girl on TV was not fourteen but I put it like that because I couldn't make Pauly too old! Be aware that this oneshot is super super long. Can't say I didn't warn you! *shoves into story***

_Vanessa Michelle Delvecchio_

_The daughter of Pauly Delvecchio and Rocio Olea_

The fourteen year old paced around in her upstairs bedroom. Light blue walls surrounded the girl and posters of the newest boy band The Rebels were tacked onto the wall. Vanessa's mother Rocio was worried as well. As the Miami heat blazed outside the large house, inside, turmoil brewed silently. Vanessa knew it was there. It was hard to ignore it. She was fourteen years old now. She wasn't a baby anymore. Her dad Pauly was still a DJ. Her parents had been fighting for a while now about it. Vanessa can't remember a moment her father wasn't a DJ. She's been told stories about how he was a DJ _before_ she was born. The point was, that Paul Delvecchio had been a DJ for a long time and had made a lot of money doing it. He was 44 now but he was still a hit DJ. Vanessa was surprised but nonetheless happy. But her mother Rocio wasn't happy. For years, there was a silent quarrel between the two. Rocio knew Paul was a famous DJ but expected him to either do something different or retire so he could be with her and their daughter. Of course, Paul didn't retire. He kept on DJ'ing and loving the lifestyle. Vanessa could see why her mother was upset. She saw the lifestyle he lived when he DJ'ed at those clubs. It was a party environment and family men shouldn't have been in that type of environment.

Today was a big day. Pauly announced for spring break that he had to go out to Vegas for an entire long weekend. Rocio was furious and threatened divorce. Paul left anyways. Vanessa secluded herself to her room, isolating herself from her volatile mother downstairs. As she paced around that Thursday night, Vanessa realized she had no plans. Calling herself a loser, she plopped on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Suddenly, a faint whirring noise could be heard in the distance. Sitting up, Vanessa looked around. Nobody. Nothing. She looked out the window. No cars were out there. That's when the whirring got louder until there was a big blinding shine of light from Vanessa's closet. Squinting, she dove onto her bed, hiding her face in her pillows. When the light faded away, Vanessa looked up to see a young skinny tall pale man with dark hair standing in front of her. He wore a tight blue t-shirt and stone-washed jeans. The man seemed stylish for his age but he certainly wasn't a "guido juice-head gorilla" as Vanessa's aunts Jenni, Deena, and Nicole would say. It looked a lot like her Uncle Danny.

"Uncle Danny?" she whispered from the bed. Danny walked towards her, with a grin on his face. He stood in front of Vanessa for a moment and smiled at her.

"Vanessa...it's great to see you." he breathed

"What are you doing here? You look...younger." she said, trying not to sound rude. Danny just waved her off and smiled more.

"Of course I'm younger! I'm from the past! Well, kind of the future but really the past. Gah, you'll understand. I have to show you something." Danny said, grabbing her arm and leading her to the closet. Vanessa wrenched her hand out of his grip.

"Wait! Can I at least tell my mom first? She'll be worried!" she exclaimed.

Danny shook his head. "No time. And you can't talk to your mother about me. You'll see. Just jump in this vortex and I'll explain everything." Danny said. Vanessa hesitated, staring at the swirling bluish-green vortex by her closet. Should she go? It didn't seem like she'd get hurt but the whole thing seemed crazy and weird. "Come on, Vanessa. We're losing time." he said impatiently. He grabbed her arm again but she managed to break free.

"Just tell me what's going on and then I'll go with you!" she said. Danny rolled his eyes and sighed but stood still, placing his hands on his hips. It looked funny and feminine. Vanessa couldn't help but stifle a chuckle. Danny glared at her but went on to tell her everything.

"I came because something happened between your mother Rocio and your father Pauly. It happens in 2011. Now come on! We have no time to lose!" Danny exclaimed. Vanessa stood there dumbstruck. What happened? How does this affect her now? It was the year 2025 now. No matter. She jumped into the vortex and experienced dizziness. However, Danny was just fine. He was talking away. Turns out, something happened in the time stream-something unexplainable-that tampered with the past, present and future. As the two traveled through time, Vanessa fell into darkness. When she regained consciousness, the bittersweet smell of saltwater and fried food reached her nose. She inhaled the aromas and sat up.

"Where are we?" she asked looking around. They looked like they were in a closet. Mops, boxes and t-shirts sat all around. It looked like-

"We're in the Shore Store closet. I couldn't think of anywhere else to take us. You have to blend in. Put this on. You look too...futuristic..." Danny trailed, handing her some jean shorts, a neon t-shirt, a large bag and a hat. Vanessa looked down on herself. It was true. Her Jandex pants (Jeans spandex) were invented in 2020. It was all the fad where she came from. Here, it looked nonexistent. Also, her blinking t-shirt with woven electronic wires that worked off of wi-fi was too flashy and noticeable. Finally, her camo greon sneakers (a mixture color of gray and neon that was the new fad of 2025) stood out like a sore thumb. Vanessa hurried into the gross bathroom to change. She took a minute to look around. No talking toilets or paper towel dispensers? No automatic soap dispensers or automatic sink faucets? This place was so primitive. As she put on the clothes, she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked so old. Nonetheless, she flashed a smile at the invisible person in the mirror. Her overbite was being helped by the invisible braces, installed in 2024. In the meanwhile, she cringed at her awkward smile.

Finally, she came out of the bathroom and looked at Danny. He nodded with approval. He leaned on the wall and looked at her. "You look good...you look like you can fit in. Hopefully, Pauly won't recognize you or something. You have his tan..." Danny trailed. "Anyways, I'll tell you why you're here. This is the year 2011. The year you were _born_. To be exact, the date you are in is July 10, 2011. Your father turned 31 just a week ago. Three months before today, you were born to Rocio Olea. It took Rocio a moment to figure it out but she knew you were Pauly's daughter and she confronted Pauly. Something happened. I think Danielle went back in time and changed things around so Pauly would fight with Rocio and go with her." Vanessa racked her brain. She had heard of Danielle vaguely. She was her dad's stalker the very first year they filmed in Seaside. "Your job is to watch Pauly and make sure Danielle stays away from him. Got it?" Vanessa nodded silently. Danny dug through his pockets. "Good. Make sure to just blend in with the crowd and not been seen. You will see your mother and father and aunts and uncles...I know it will be weird but just...be quiet, alright?" Vanessa nodded again but spoke up with a question.

"What if this doesn't work out? What if I fail?" she asked modestly. Danny put a hand on her shoulder.

"You will not fail. Don't say that..." he trailed. "BUT, if you do, you fade away from existence to nothing." Danny blurted quickly. Vanessa stumbled back. Danny plastered the happy grin back on his face. "But that won't happen. Go get 'em. Now I gotta meet the shift outside. Hurry and get out of here." he said, shooing her outside and darting out of the closet. Sneakily, Vanessa crept around the racks of t-shirts, sweatshirts, sweatpants and bathing suits till she was finally out on the Boardwalk. She looked around and sat on the bench across from the shop. When she saw cameras hustling up the ramp to the left, she hid her face and made it look like she was rummaging through her bag. Surprisingly, there was a purse inside with $1,000, lipstick, and other assorted items. _I guess Danny wants me to shop around and have fun._ The fourteen-year old said to herself. When Vanessa looked over towards the Shore Store, she was shocked to see her Aunt Deena, her Uncle Mike and her aunt Nicole standing in front of the Shore Store, talking to Danny. Vanessa was shocked; they looked so young! As the young people got ready for work, Vanessa rustled through her back so they couldn't see her. The girl could feel their eyes staring straight through her but she ignored them. When they were inside, Vanessa got up and hurried down the Boardwalk.

As she walked past the stores, she gawked in amazement at the old "antique" shops. None of them had anything glittery, glowing or lit up. At all. It looked so plain and old. Music pumped from a few of the hip stores but most of the stores were quiet. Vanessa walked down the Boardwalk and dove into a store called Rush Couture. The reason she was attracted to the store was because there were pictures of the Jersey Shore cast all over the store. She crept up and gazed at the pictures. All her uncles and aunts and her father were smiling at the camera, wearing bedazzled t-shirts. They looked good. A guy snuck up beside her and grinned.

"Hello there! I'm Ian! Can I help you?" he asked. Vanessa looked at Ian. He was pretty handsome. Not a guido gorilla but he seemed like a nice guy. It looked like he was a fourteen-year old, working a summer job. She looked at his long dark hair and his dark green eyes. They pulled her in like hands beckoning to a lover. _Wait, what are you thinking, Vanessa? _she thought to herself. _You're fourteen years in the past! In your era, the dude is 28! _Shaking her head, Vanessa snapped out of her trance and mumbled a 'no thank you.' He walked away and Vanessa moseyed around, looking at the t-shirts. Fifteen minutes in, she heard faint screaming. The screaming got closer and closer and the teenager looked up. Her dad, Uncle Vinny and Uncle Ron were walking in the store! Vanessa went towards the back of the store and tried to hide herself behind the clothes racks. Camera crews and the guys strolled in and began coversing loudly with the employees. Vanessa peeked around the metal racks every now and then to stare at her father. She had seen old pictures of him in his "golden-tan" days as her mother and he put it but...it was so different to see him in person. As he walked around the store, Vanessa couldn't believe she was staring at her father! Uncle Ron and Uncle Vin looked very young too. They looked around the same age as the older siblings of her friends.

Vanessa snuck another look at Vinny and Pauly when she realized they had turned their heads too. They saw her! Vanessa quickly hid behind the racks ahead but out of her peripheral vision, she could see them looking, whispering in each other's ears and snickering. She couldn't understand why they were snickering. After thirty minutes, Pauly, Ron and Vinny were starting to leave. Vanessa had been eager to get out of the back. She had been hiding back there for almost an hour! She remembered Danny's instructions and the entire reason she was fourteen years in the past: to keep an eye on her dad and make sure Danielle stayed away from her. Vanessa had seen photos of Danielle. For a brief period of Vanessa's first grade school year, Pauly was panicked that Danielle would stalk her and provided pictures to show her so that she could tell who Danielle was in a crowd. Vanessa slid out from behind the racks, muttered a 'good day' to Ian and the other employees and walked a safe distance behind the guys. There was a crowd of other people following Ron, Vinny and Pauly as well. Luckily, Vanessa blended in, especially with her I Heart Pauly hat. Police officers circled the celebrities and frequently yelled at people to get back. Vanessa scanned the crowd to see if Danielle was around. No. Not yet. As she followed the large crowd, she saw they were going back to the house. She had no choice but to follow Pauly even if she didn't want to. She had to keep an eye out for Danielle.

#########################################

It had been several days since Vanessa had non-stop stalked her dad. That sounded weird but it was entirely true. She had barely gotten a wink of sleep. As time passed by, she was getting weary but a sick, pitting feeling in her stomach represented that something bad was going to happen. And soon. It was 4 o'clock in the afternoon. Vanessa was standing in the crowd ONCE AGAIN. She stayed back. She couldn't risk getting too close. The night before, she was standing at the outside of a bar where Uncle Vinny and Uncle Pauly were playing pool. Vinny had actually called her over! Nervously, Vanessa had shuffled over and awkwardly spoke. But soon it got quiet and Pauly headed off to the 'bathroom'. Vanessa hurried away in his absence to melt into the crowd, to keep a further eye out for Danielle. Now, she heard someone calling her name. Aunt Jenni. Oh God. As Vanessa strode over to her aunt, she was nervous. Would she recognize her? It was doubtful but very much possible. As Vanessa walked over, she swore she saw a woman with brown hair walk into the store. In a ponytail. Gray eyes piercing in the back of her head. Vanessa looked but it was too far away. She was already over with Jenni.

"So...what's the deal?" Aunt Jenni asked. Vanessa pursed her lips and looked down at the ground.

"What are you talking about?" she asked slowly.

"What's in the bag?" Jenni asked. Vanessa looked down. Shit. Her future clothes were in there. If she pulled them out, it definitely would've looked weird. She had to come up with something and fast.

"Uh...a blanket." she said quickly. Jenni rose her eyebrows. Vanessa's hands clampened around the bag. She was not going to let Jenni look into that bag. Jenni next asked if she had a boyfriend. "...Yeah..." trailed Vanessa. Next, Jenni made a comment about Vanessa watching them. 'Oh! Have I been...making things awkward?" she asked. Jenni just laughed. Vanessa felt a little hurt and said nothing. Jenni looked at her and waved her away.

"Alright. You can go back to...watching or whatever you're doing." Vanessa scurried away. She then saw Danielle walking out of the Shore Store. The fourteen-year old ran over and pinned her against the wall. No one really noticed and no one really cared.

"What are you doing? What did you say to Pauly?" she growled. Danielle smirked.

"You mean, your father? Oh, little baby girl, Uncle Danny brought you all the way back from the future to fix things and you _still _screwed things up. Oh well. It will only be a matter of time before you disappear and I'm married to your daddy." she said. Vanessa slapped her across the face.

"You're sick!" she yelled. Danielle sneered.

"That I am. That I am." she said, turning on her feet and running away. Vanessa had no choice but to get into line at the Shore Store. It took about an hour and a half but finally, she was walking around inside. This wasn't the first time she had walked around while cast members were working. As she moseyed around and deliberated which shirt to buy, she noticed a short, heavy-set woman with dark hair brush past her with a little baby in her arms. She walked straight up to the desk and stared up at Pauly. Vanessa stared at the woman. She and the baby looked vaguely familiar.

"Pauly!" exclaimed the woman. Pauly looked down and saw the woman and the little baby. He squinted a bit, unsure of the exact identity of the woman. Finally, he gave it a shot.

"Rocio?" he asked. Vanessa's stomach dropped. My God. This was her mom. The baby was her. This was it and she blew it because Aunt Jenni called her.

"Damn right." she said, boosting the baby in her hands. "Guess what? You haven't answered my calls, my texts, my e-mails. You ignore me on Facebook. I've been trying to tell you something important!" Rocio exclaimed. Pauly asked 'what'. Rocio held the baby up in her arms towards Pauly. "This is your daughter. From that time in between Miami in '09 and '10?" she said. A look of realization crept on Pauly's face. He stumbled backwards and steadied himself on the counter. "Yes." Rocio said. "This is your daughter. Vanessa Michelle Delvecchio. I even gave her your last name!" she exclaimed. Pauly sighed and scratched his head dumbfoundedly. "I know you're working but...can we go out to dinner somewhere so we can talk more privately?" Rocio asked, looking around. Vanessa watched as Pauly's tan face reddened.

"I'm sorry, Rocio but...I have a date tonight with Danielle. I can't ditch a date." Vanessa's stomach dived into hell. That's what Danielle did. That bitch. In tears, Rocio turned on her heel and ran out of the store. Pauly didn't stop her. Unable to contain herself, Vanessa ran up to the counter and practically threw herself forward, crying vigorously. Pauly rose his eyebrows. "Vanessa?" he asked. Vanessa continued to cry. Jenni studied the girl's disposition but just watched, not saying a word. Danny pursed his lips but inwardly, he knew Vanessa had failed.

"Please! You have to bail on the date with Danielle and go meet Rocio at the restaurant!" she cried. Pauly rose his eyebrows, trying to explain himself out of the scenario but Vanessa insisted. "Please! Please! You just have to believe me! It will be for the best! The future depends on it!" she blurted out. "You don't like that stalker girl anymore! You loved Rocio!" Vanessa exclaimed. Pauly just looked at her, saying he never ditched on a date. Vanessa cursed her father's manners and chivalry. "Please! I'm begging you! You have to do it!" Danny stepped forward.

"Just listen to the damn girl, Pauly. Her crying is scaring off my business." he blurted. Vanessa sniffled and smiled. She was sure her dad and Aunt Jenni had considered Danny's words a dig but she knew he was helping out. Pauly sighed and got up.

"Alright. Let me a fifteen-twenty minute break, Danny. I got to chase after my drama mama." he said with a smirk, jumping over the counter and dashing out of the store. Jenni walked off to continue working and Danny nodded.

"Sure thing, buddy." he said with a smile, then winking at Vanessa. Dramatic stories have happy endings.

**Wooooo! So what you think? I really should be writing other things but I wanted to write this! So yeah...lol xD Review, please? **


End file.
